


Mind Games

by Crows_Imagine, electric_stydiax



Series: HQ Thirstmas 2020 Collab Fics [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Manga Spoilers, also kitten, master and mistress are used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax
Summary: An innocent volleyball game leads Yachi back at her apartment with two special gentlemen.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Yachi Hitoka, Suna Rintarou/Yachi Hitoka/Yamamoto Taketora, Suna Rintarou/Yamamoto Taketora, Yachi Hitoka/Yamamoto Taketora
Series: HQ Thirstmas 2020 Collab Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044873
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020





	Mind Games

Let it be known that Yachi Hitoka is a very good friend because she gave her Friday night up to see her friends play. While Yachi isn’t ungrateful, she is very nervous. Unlike the Adlers v Jackals game, she’s the only crow alum that could make it. With Shoyo on the court, everyone else was busy with who knows what.

The only other person she somewhat knows is… Miya Osamu. Who’s running the onigiri stand. They aren’t exactly friends, but he recognized her a few weeks ago at a previous game when she was ordering food. At least she can say hello to someone else. When the buzzer goes off for a time-out, she gets up and heads over to the stand.

Once she makes it over there, she locks eyes with Osamu. Her skin gets a little pinker at the thought of his gaze on hers.

“Yacchan? Are you ok? You haven’t ordered anything and I know yer hungry, sweet stuff. Tell me what you want?” Osamu said with a dazzling smile, making Hitoka blush even harder.

“Hey, Osamu. Can I get two fatty tuna onigiri? I am hungry. How have you been?” Hitoka inquires, trying not to let her mind wander to his lips.

“I’ve been good. Busy as ever,” Osamu answers, slipping on clean plastic gloves to get her order ready. “Also making sure ‘Tsumu doesn't wander over here between games and try to steal food, the idiot. How about you? Looking lovely as ever.” He hands over the paper bag. “I threw in an extra for ya.”

“You sweetheart, you! Thank you so much! Could we possibly go get a drink after? It’s been so long since I’ve been able to catch up with anyone I’m friends with. If it’s not an imposition!” Hitoka asks, hoping she doesn’t seem desperate.

“That’d be really nice,” Osamu grins. “I haven’t gotten to hang out with anyone recently. I’m actually meeting a buddy of mine after the game, maybe we can all hang out. He’s actually-”

A loud choke interrupts him. Yachi turns around, hoping someone isn’t about to die, and sees another familiar person a few meters behind her.

“You! Karasuno’s manager! Y-Yachi-” 

She blinks.  _ Is that Nekoma’s old ace? _ “Yamamoto-kun? Is that you?”

“Sure is, beautiful! Osamu and I were planning to hang out after the game anyway! You should definitely come with us so we can talk! See you later maybe?” Taketora asks, hoping he didn’t scare Yachi.

“Yeah, I’ll see you both later then! Have fun! Bye for now!” Hitoka chirps surprised she didn’t 

outright come in her panties. Nekoma’s former ace had only gotten more attractive over the years. Yachi had eyes, and she couldn’t help but stare with some indecent thoughts on her mind. Once she made it back to her seat, she tried not to make her mind travel back to how broad Yamamoto had gotten. 

The game goes well and the Black Jackals end up winning, though it came close between both teams. One blocker on the other team, EJP, looks familiar too. Isn’t that someone from Osamu’s team in high school? Today is full of surprises.

She doesn't even need to worry about going back to Osamu’s stand, Yamamoto picking her out in the crowd as she only takes a few steps from her seat.

“Gotcha! Osamu is getting ready, he’ll be done soon. We’re going to a bar a few blocks down, is walking okay with ya?’ Yamamoto asks, appearing quite excited himself.

“Yes! I’m glad I got to see you both, it’s been rough since I’ve gotten promoted at the agency. I had no proper time to keep in touch with anyone. It’s so lonely out here and it’s scary in my apartment some nights. Thank you for humoring me tonight Taketora. It’s very sweet of you.” Hitoka murmurs.

“I’m glad you decided to join us!” Yamamoto smiles back, cheeks pink at the use of his given name. By the time they head over to Osamu’s stand, he’s packed and ready to go. 

“Always start cleaning up when the food is almost gone to avoid the end of the game traffic,” he remarks, gesturing towards the swarm of people leaving. “Just gotta put these bags in my car and we’ll go.”

“We can help you!” Yachi chirps, already bending down to pick up one. “It’ll go faster too.”

“Hitoka, no. A gorgeous lady shouldn’t be doing such labor! Tora and I will handle it, don’t worry -”

“No. Let me help! It’ll go faster if I do! I’m no fragile flower, ya know. Let’s go put everything away now!’ Hitoka murmured, a touch of assertiveness peeking through her voice. Taketora couldn’t help but blush at the insistence in her voice.  _ Fuck, that was hot _ , Tora thought as his pants became tighter.

“If you’re certain,” Osamu laughs. Definitely not getting in her way again. They carry the rest of the supplies and bags to the car.

“There’s enough room that I can drive us,” Osamu volunteers, taking off his hat. “It’ll only be a minute.”

“You’re very kind,” Yachi smiles. “I haven’t had a night out in ages.” Her phone buzzes and that’s the moment she realizes she forgot to Hinata where she was going after the game.

After texting HInata her plans, she shuffles into the car in the back besides Taketora. Hitoka’s heart starts to flutter, and she can’t help but gaze at him. Taketora was almost squished against her, his warmth intermingling with hers so passionately. “Am I too close, Yachi? I don’t wanna hurt you!” Tora murmurs, trying not to scare her.

“Don’t worry!” She’s definitely worrying, about being squished for different reasons. He must have a great gym workout in addition to volleyball, his arms are so muscular… Yachi snaps her head back into focus. “I’m okay!”

Osamu checks to make sure they’re ready before driving a few blocks down. They end up at a new bar that Yachi has heard a lot about. “I think they have good food here, if what I heard is true,” she comments as they get out of the car.

“Guess we gotta order a ton of food and find out,” Taketora laughs. “Let’s go!”

Taketora takes Hitoka’s hand, and god he’s so warm. Granted, his hands are rough from his playing, past, and current but it was pleasant to Hitoka.  _ Could he hold my ass up with those hands? Could he finger me, oh my god…  _

“Yachi? You ok? You spaced out for a minute there, gorgeous.” Tora wraps an arm around Yachi, pulling to him. Hitoka let her mind wander again, thoughts romantic and nasty bubbling up inside her.

“Totally good!” she says, forcing out a laugh. “Everything is fine. Oh, look! There’s a few stools at the bar, let’s go there.” They settle down and order some sake at Osamu’s suggestion. “I’m not drinking, I gotta drive back before it gets too late. But the sake here is amazin’!” 

Yachi and Tora get their small cups at the same time. Wordlessly they exchange a look and down it like a shot.

“Whoa!” Yachi blinks a few times. “That has a kick to it!”

“Hitoka? Can I call you Hitoka? I’m so glad you decided to come out tonight! I was really nervous when I saw you earlier..” Tora hiccups, continuing, “When we were younger, I thought you were so adorable and smart. After tonight though, I was wrong. You’re beautiful Hitoka, like butterflies in the summer. I can’t stop talking but it’s true.” Tora babbles, a soft look in his eyes.

If they hadn’t just started drinking, Yachi would think it was the alcohol talking. But Yamamoto always had such an earnest, honest way of speaking, she knows he’s not just making stuff up. “That’s- I won’t lie, really unexpected. But I’m happy to hear that,” she shyly says, fiddling with the cup. “I always had my eye out for you. I was scared when we first met, but I kinda was scared of a lot of people back then… but you’re a big teddy bear. And a really attractive one at that.”

“Thank god. I thought you two would never say something, hearing Tora babble about how cute yer was starting to worry me. I’ll head out soon but both of you text me when you make it home, ya hear?” Osamu exclaimed, making sure the two love birds were safe.

“Y-yeah!” Hitoka nods, still surprised by what occurred. “But you knew this whole time?!”

“Of course I did! I thought I’d have to give another pep talk to Tora to get him to actually confess. Glad he did it on his own for once!” Tora laughs then furrows his eyebrows. “What do you mean by that, hah?”

“I mean between you crushing on Hitoka and Rin -” Tora lunges to cover Osamu’s mouth but misses by a few inches. “I thought you would never fess up! Take care of her, Taketora! I think you should slow down before someone else finds you all like this. Good night to ya both!” Osamu snickered, seeing the red on Tora’s face.

Who else would find them like this? And who’s Rin? Hitoka doesn't mind polymarous relationships, but she is curious who else Taketora likes. She decides not to pry just yet, seeing how red the former ace has gotten from Osamu’s teasing.

They order a few dishes and catch up. Yachi tells him about college and her work, he does the same. “It’s been really great playing,” he grins, glad they can still connect about the sport that brought them to meet in the first place.

“I think I do have one complaint, though. Your team uniforms, they don't nearly show your arms enough but i’m a teensy bit biased. I like your arms Taketora, they’re very nice.” The sake has definitely made its way into Hitoka’s system, causing her mouth to slip even more than it already has. 

“Is that so? I’ll be sure to file a proper complaint with my coach then. Wouldn’t want our biggest fans to be upset with a lack of eye candy now!” Tora murmured, trying not to giggle.

“Let me excuse myself though, Hitoka. I have to go to the bathroom, alright?” Tora tells Hitoka, trying not to worry her. He hops down, leaving his jacket over Hitoka’s shoulders in pursuit of the bathroom.

She smiles, watching his figure disappear. Tugging the jacket closer around her, she finishes one of the crab puffs.

“Hey there, babe.” A man that Yachi does not know and who certainly has no business calling her that sits down on her other side. 

“Excuse me?” Yachi holds her drink close, making sure there’s no way he can tamper with it. Luckily it’s already empty.

“How about I buy you a drink? Now that the funny lookin’ guy is gone.” He offers a smarmy smile. Hitoka’s stomach sinks.

“No, I’m fine. I’m actually with a friend, so please leave.”

“Aw, come on. That dude? Really?”

“Yes, that dude. Unlike you he has some basic manners. Please leave me alone.” Hitoka stammers, trying her damndest to get him to go away. However, the stranger is not taking any hints or obvious discomfort and Hitoka is becoming grossed out.

“The lady asked you to go away, ya weirdo. Take a damn hike.” A new voice snarks, surprising Hitoka and the stranger both. “Why don’t you take your own advice? I bet the lady doesn’t like you either!”

Hitoka coughs, “I want you to leave. You’re bothering me. Him, on the other hand? He stays. He has an understanding of boundaries unlike you.” 

“Fucking asshole,” he spits, glaring at the new man. He’s the one that looked familiar on the EJP team, Osamu’s old teammate.

The player doesn't bat an eye. “Leave her alone and leave the bar. A lot of volleyball players come here and you don’t want to make any of us more mad. Unless you want to weakly limp home. Goodbye.”

He grabs the smarmy man’s arm and drags him out of the stool, taking his spot instead. 

“Hi. I hope you don’t mind me taking out the trash for ya. I’m Suna Rintarou, but please call me Rin. I hate guys like that so much. Do you mind if I sit here with you, I don’t want to be a bother.” Suna murmurs, gazing at Hitoka’s smile.

“Please stay. My friend is in the bathroom and your company is welcome. I think you would like him, he’s sweet and quite funny. Oh, there he is now! Hi Taketora!” Yachi chirps, seeing Tora approach them.

“Rin! I didn’t know you were gonna be here,” Tora greets as he sits back down. “You two know each other?”

“He helped me with a creep,” Yachi explains. “Got him to back off. I didn’t know you two were friends.”

Taketora doesn't pay attention to the second part of her statement. “What? I’m so sorry, Hitoka! Where is he? Who do I need to beat up? I will!”

“He ran out of here pretty quick,” Suna says, pausing to order a drink. “Don’t worry. I was glad to help.”

“Oh Hitoka, I’m sorry you had to deal with that. Let me buy you both more food and we can talk. You should always feel safe, and you are with Rin and I, yeah?” Taketora says, rubbing circles into Yachi’s back. Hitoka hums, and Suna does the same, rubbing Hitoka’s lower back to soothe her.

Those are… very nice hands. Hitoka stuffs another crab puff in her mouth to stop herself from saying something she’ll regret. “I feel much better now. Thank you both. So Rin, you went to school with Osamu, right? I couldn’t place you at the game, but now it’s so obvious.”

Now she gets to notice how light and nice Suna’s eyes are up-close.

“Yes, I went to Inarizaki with the asshole twins. Don’t get me wrong, I love them like brothers. Sometimes I wanna smother em for being them, and pushing my buttons. Enough about me though, tell me about what you want Toka-chan. If you don’t mind me calling that, of course.”

For the first time since she was bothered, Hitoka laughs, snickers and a snort scatters as she listens to both men. “I’d love it if you called me Toka-chan, Rin. You too, Taketora. I’ve never felt so safe and reassured quite like this. Forgive me for being forward, but could you both take me home? I’d rather not be alone tonight.” Yachi says, a soft yet mysterious look in her eyes.

Yamamoto chokes on air while Suna smirks lightly. “I’m not one to deny such a request from a beautiful lady like yourself,” the latter answers. “Or the company of another handsome man. I’m sure Tora can help with that too. Right? Don’t choke to death, Tora-”

He finally clears his throat. “Yes! Yes Hitoka! Oh gods. Uh- yeah! We can definitely do that for you. S-so you won’t be alone and all.” Yachi holds back a laugh at Tora’s bright red face.

“Tora, is this the Rin that Osamu was talking about earlier? Do you want to say something to him?” she kindly suggests.

_ Fuck, she knows and I’m cornered. Time to confess, and I hope he likes dumb men _ , Taketora thinks. “Rin, I really like you and Hitoka both. In the romance way and please spank me way. Not to mention your arms are very droolworthy, aren’t they Toka-chan?” Tora babbles, losing all of his mind to mouth filter for the night.

“They are, Tora. I’m more curious about his hands though, since as a middle blocker he would have experience with necessary and intense force, much like a wing spiker. I also like you both in the romantic way but also would like to see you both on your knees, if you would be so kind.” Hitoka replies, matching the former ace on the ante.

“Tora, I knew you liked me. I was waiting for you to say something when you were comfortable. I like you too and Toka-chan is taking my breath away now.” He rests his cheek on his palm, smiling. “But you should know it’s you two who will get on your knees, lovelies.”

Yachi definitely would, especially with Tora beside her and Suna in front of them. “But you’d look so pretty too,” she coos to Suna, who laughs softly.

“I’ll humor you if Tora is a very good boy for both of us, ok? Perhaps even be a touch soft? I’ll do it, but just for you both. My lovelies, my pretty Toka-chan and Tora. My car is outside and you just have to say the word, princess. I’ll take and give everything, but you both have to want it.” Suna declares with mischief in his voice.

Yachi definitely cannot handle this, but in the best way possible. “I do,” she whispers. She hasn’t been the most daring, especially in her high school days, but she slowly came out of her shell. And damned if she doesn't keep grabbing life by the horns. “Tora, don’t you want that? Can you be a good boy?”

“Yes. For Toka-chan and Rin, I can be the very best boy! Wanna make you both feel good, please let me make you both feel good.” He slowly stands up, taking Hitoka in a very stable bridal carry of sorts, with Suna leading them to his car. Hitoka takes the moment to study Taketora, his cheeks rose from the flirting and expression priceless. Once Hitoka tells Rin the way to her apartment, Rin drives almost too fast there. 

She wastes no time scrambling to grab her purse and get out her keys. Tora, ever the gentleman, carries her once again as she directs the way to the hallway. Suna holds out his hands for the key and unlocks the door for her. Tora sets her down and they rush to kick off their shoes. “Lead the way,” Suna says. Hitoka takes one of their hands each and almost runs to her bedroom.

Hitoka shimmies onto the bed, pulling them both with her. She recognized that despite her being in her own bed, she’s not the only one in charge tonight. Taketora places his head in her lap, waiting, silently pleading for a command. Suna, on the other hand, is rubbing her back, waiting for a verbal ok to continue in on his promise. 

“Tora? Could you please take your clothes off for Master and I? I think we’d like to do some ogling before we get too carried away, wouldn’t we Rin?” Hitoka says, something more intense coming forth in her voice. Suna simply blushes at the honorific choice, but doesn’t argue. He wonders if this goes well, if he would call her Mistress in tandem. Tora undresses slowly, trying not to trip on himself.

“Use the traffic system for safe words,” Rin murmurs as Tora tosses his clothes to the side. “Goes for all of us. Oh Tora, you do look nice. He looks handsome, doesn't he Mistress? So eager and ready for us.” He sits on the edge of the bed as Yachi sits up taller.

“He does,” she agrees as Tora finally strips off all his layers, bare for them. “Gods, look at him.” Those refined muscles, the way his hip bones dip, his broad shoulders… “He’s a masterpiece.”

As Hitoka’s hands begin to wander, Suna begins to undress himself, a red wave gracing his body. He’s not shy, but both sets of eyes make him want, and with an intensity that only blocking someone could match. “Master, Mistress, what do you both want from your baby boy? I’ll do anything, just for you both.” Tora says, a sober truth in a haze of deep desire between the trio.

“On your knees, tongue out please. No touching your lower half, understood?” Suna asked, making sure he wasn’t overwhelming Taketora with his commands.

“What do you have in mind?” Hitoka asks Suna, licking her lips as she takes in the other man. Rin is longer but Tora is thicker. She knows she’s going to have a ball with them, but that was something she already knew.

Suna waits until she’s finished undressing before answering. “Don’t you think Mistress looks delectable? Her breasts are perfect and there’s another set of delicious lips to eat too, hmm?”

Tora simply pants, softly whining for Hitoka’s breasts, her mouth, her everything. His cock is already at attention, frustrated with how hard he was, fearing he was disobeying already.

“Easy, kitten. You can’t help that you want us both, can you Tora? Wanting Mistress’s breasts in your sweet mouth and my cock in yer ass, begging to come because it’s not what you want or desire, rather what ya need, isn’t it?” Suna taunts, wanting to make the ace break like glass.

“Master, can I give Tora something to suck on? He looks so desperate, and he’ll be good, I know he will, baby. Please?” Hitoka pleads, trying to take some mercy on him.

“Sure thing, sweets. Give him your chest, he’s hungry for it. I, on the other hand will find the lube so we can prep you both. Keep your bra and panties on, please. I want them later, my sweet.” Suna murmurs, lust fogging his brain.

Yachi is glad she wore one of her best sets today. Tora doesn't even try to push away the black panties from between her legs, sucking right through the fabric. She gasps, eyes wide. “Like that, oh Tora! Mm, already you feel so nice.”

“Push them to the side, but don’t take them off,” Rin hums. “Taste Mistress and tell me what she tastes like. She’s heaven, isn’t she? I bet you’re dripping and so wet. Aren’t you, Toka-chan?”

Hitoka blushes, but doesn't deny his words. Tora’s tongue is all over her and he’s incredible. “Go faster, kitten! Do it for your Mistress, okay?”

“Good boy, Tora. You heard her, go faster. Make her come and I’ll come on your face. Be good for us. Take what you need.” Suna murmurs as Tora picks up speed, flicking against her labia and drooling on her clit. 

“Gonna come, kitten! Keep -oh- going, your mouth is so wet and good, fuck! Pretty kitten, letting me cum on his face like the good boy he is.” Tora’s cock got harder at the praise, wanting nothing more but to obey both Rin and Hitoka, his loves, his Master and Mistress. The thought of losing his control before given a yes, an ok made his body shake.

“I’m getting close, kitten,” Yachi moans, clenching the sheets with one hand. Tora only goes faster, soon tongue-fucking her. “Oh oh!” With her other hand, she scratches down his back, her whole body vibrating when he sucks hard on her clit again and makes her come.

“Isn’t that a pretty sight?” Rin murmurs, not daring to take his eyes off either of them. “You made Mistress come, now look at me and don’t look away.”

Tora turns to Suna, his eyes fixated on Suna’s cock. “Such a good boy, Tora. Tell Mistress thank you for coming on you and watch us both, yea?”

“Yes Master, such a pretty cock you have. Want to please you too, so badly.” Tora mumbles softly. Suna laughs, and Hitoka’s walls flutter as he does.  _ So beautiful _ , she thinks,  _ they both are _ .

“Mistress? Am I neglecting you, sweet one?” Suna says, seeing Hitoka squirm.

“I want both of you,” she whispers. Tora rubs his cheek against her thigh. “Thank you for coming, you taste so wonderful. I know Master will be just as good.”

“What do you want, sweetie? Want to fall apart on one of our cocks after I cover the kitten with my cum? You’d look so beautiful.”

“I would like both of you, inside me. I noticed Tora is still quite hungry, he keeps staring at my chest, love. I think I should let suck on my tits while you come on him, then ravage me. Would you like that, kitten?” Hitoka teases, seeing Tora turn red again.

“I’d love to see that,” Rin chuckles. “Cover her chest in hickeys and bites. You can do that, Tora. Leave your mark on Mistress. How long have you been dreaming even to see her so close to you? Get to touch her so softly, or roughly hmm?”

“So long, so long. May I Mistress? May I leave marks on you that only Master and I can see?” Tora murmurs, trying to hold on to whatever control he had left. His body began to shine, a layer of sweat covering him.

Hitoka giggled, bringing Tora closer to her. “You may. Say ah, kitten. Master on the other hand, what is your plan? I’m curious.” Hitoka asks, hoping he dives right into his want, his need for them both.

Rin doesn't answer until he comes, covering Tora’s cheeks and mouth with his cum. “Ah, fuck. Gods you look hot like this, kitten,” he sighs, catching his breath. “Been dreaming of that for a while. What do you think, Mistress? Should I fuck him or fuck you? I’d love to do whatever the lady requests.”

Yachi squirms at that thought. How is she supposed to pick?

Hitoka is tempted to simply bounce on Rin’s cock, melding her body to his. She also is very interested in how well Tora can put his fingers to work inside her. The thought of both ideas make her even more aroused, and her own hands wander between the two men idly, feeling them both up.

“Ah, could we do both? You fuck our good boy, and he fucks me, at the same time? Want you both, I’m so wet for it!” Hitoka replies, need clouding her judgement.

“Gods, you’re adorable,” Rintarou laughs. “You heard Mistress, kitten. Get up and slam that cock inside her.”

Tora scrambles to settle closer between her legs, only waiting for Suna to grab condoms from Yachi’s drawer. Both men tear the foil quickly, eager to begin. 

Finally,  _ finally _ , Hitoka is submerged into utter heaven once more. “Fuck! Tora,  _ fuck!  _ Go, go, please!”

“Mistress, you’re soaking the condom. Wanna make you come again, as many times as you need. You want your good boy to come inside you, fill the condom?” Tora whispers, right at Hitoka’s right ear, kissing it as well. Rintarou, on the other hand, was rubbing Hitoka’s clit while slamming into Taketora. 

“I promised to give you both everything, didn’t I? Since you both have been so _ -shit-  _ good when we come, Tora can come on my face and Toka-chan, i’ll eat you out. I’ll get on my knees for both of you, just like I promised, yeah?” Rin murmurs, keeping them both on the edges of pleasure.

Yachi is surprised she didn’t come from his words alone. “I want that, want you,” she moans. Tora sucks on her neck as he grips her hips, slamming inside right as Rin pounds inside their kitten even harder.

She’s lost in a land of utter bliss and pleasure. If this was a dream, she never wants to wake up. It’s no surprise that she quickly tumbles over the edge of orgasm.

Tora, in true form, holds off as Rin keeps wrecking him mercilessly. “Kitten, you have to pull out of Mistress, remember? You have to come on my face, be good for us now? Then, you can boss me around all you want baby.” Suna tells him, making Tora blush again.

“It’s ok, kitten. Slip out of me now, easy. Breathe for me, Tora.” Hitoka coos, causing Tora to relax enough to pull out of her.

“Good boy,” Suna whispers, hands running up Tora’s sides. “I’m close, gonna fill you up through this rubber. I bet you’re aching, baby boy. Was Mistress warm for you? So hot and perfect around your cock?”

“She was perfect,” Tora nearly sobs. “You’re perfect, fuck!”

“Baby, don’t cry,” Yachi softly says. “It’s overwhelming, yeah? But we’re here. You’re so good for us.”

“Yeah, all I really wanna be is good for you. I-I just adore you both so much, never wanna upset you both. Oh, Master you’re so close! I can feel you, you both inside me, gods.” Tora sniffles, relaxing so that Rin could finally come inside him, nice and sloppy. 

“You’re so good for us,” Rin assures, rubbing Tora’s hips. “You both are incredible. Taking me so well, kitten. And Toka-chan clenched around you so perfectly.”

Yachi nods, watching the two men. Suna pulls out, whispering to Tora before gently turning him over, so he rests between Yachi’s legs and facing up towards him.

“Now cover my face with you.”

Tora’s body is covered in a bright red as he starts stroking above Rin’s face, with Hitoka watching as the middle blocker laid between her legs. Rin was focused, his eyes directed at Tora’s cock.

“Fuck! Fuck, I’m so close! Mistress, could you please get Master to stick his tongue out? I wanna see my seed in his mouth, oh gods.” Tora begs, tears pricking his eyes. 

“Of course, kitten. Open up, Rin.” Hitoka presses her thumb between his lips, causing Rin’s tongue to loll out.

That’s enough to push Tora over the edge and he covers Rin’s face with white stripes. 

“Gorgeous,” Hitoka murmurs, more than satisfied with the actions happening before her. Suna’s tongue stays out, licking up as much of Tora’s seed as he can reach. “Tastes good too. I expected nothing less.”

  
  


Tora picks both Hitoka and Rin up, laying them on Hitoka’s bed. “I’ll get a change of clothes for both of you and start a bath, ok?” He murmurs, kissing them both on their cheeks. Once Tora leaves the room, Suna’s head pops up, hovering over Hitoka’s pussy.

“I believe I haven’t finished dessert yet, princess. May I?” Rin asks, making sure he wasn’t pushing Hitoka.

“I’d be delighted if you did,” Hitoka grins, dragging her finger across Rin’s face, sucking the cum clean.

Rin dives in, not bothering to try and be neat. She’s still sensitive from the activity earlier and Rin’s fast speed adds to it. Hitoka is too distracted by Suna’s amazing mouth and her own whining to see Tora entered the room again.

“Shit! I’m coming Rin! Adore you both, so much! Oh gods!” Hitoka cries, her last orgasm for the night crashing through.

“Mistress, you’re glowing. Did we make you feel good tonight?” Tora asks, before kissing Rin softly.

“You made me feel so good,” she sighs, taking her breath. “I thought my evening would be takeout and falling asleep to old reruns. I’m happy I ran into you two. But Tora, I want to hear more about how long you liked me and Rintarou.”

Tora is back in his boxers, but he’s as red as he was bare naked mere minutes before.

“With you Hitoka, for years. I used to fantasize about making you dinner and asking you about your day when we were still in high school. I liked Rin for almost as long but it was different because I couldn’t get the courage to go up to him until we went pro.” Tora mumbles, embarrassed.

Hitoka runs her hand across Tora’s chest while Suna rubs Tora’s biceps. 

“I always figured you were a secret romantic,” she admits. “Imagine my surprise when I found out the charming fox enjoyed sweet pet names.”

“You’re a princess and I’m making sure you know that,” Suna simply says. “To others, Tora is a big tiger, but he’s my kitten. Kitten and princess, adorable together. I’m lucky I get to be part of it. That is- if we want to make this more than casual.”

“I want this, being your partner. I’ve been so scared adjusting to some of the changes that keep happening. I want you both here with me. Tora, honey? You’ve been really quiet. Talk to me and Rin.” Hitoka coos, getting Taketora’s attention.

“It’s shocking that you two agreed to this,” he mumbles, eyes glancing back and forth between the two. “Never in my wildest dreams did I think I’d get one of you, let alone both of you.”

“Your dreams came true.” Suna cleans himself with the wipes Tora brought. “Let’s get in the bath, okay? We can talk more there.”

“ Yes, bathtime for you both. Mind if I carry you, Rin? I’ll come back for our princess afterwards.” Tora whispers in his ear. Suna kisses him, allowing him to carry him to the bathtub.

Hitoka has a goofy smile on her face, seeing her two Prince Charmings give each other such fond looks. Tora returns and picks her up, nuzzling her nose and covering her in kisses.

“I can’t wait till this is a common recurrence,” she says once she’s placed inside the bath, leaning back against Rin’s chest.Tora settles in, facing them.

“Me too, Princess,” Rin says, pressing his toes against Tora’s thigh. “Me too.”

“I love you both so much.” Tora murmurs back, letting the trio sink into the bubble bath feeling loved and safe.


End file.
